Easy Target
by kitalin
Summary: -One-shot, Shounen ai, sasunaru- Naruto y Sasuke no cabían en su asombro, ¿¡no podían pelear? Sakura no se convencía de la apuesta y la autora sufre problemas mentales.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, gran amigo mío por lo demás. Tomé los personajes prestados como sorpresa para su cumpleaños, así que guárdenme el secreto.

**Easy Target **

_by Kita-chan_

La suculenta forma se ofrecía descaradamente frente a él. Lo llenaba con su afrodisíaco aroma… lo envolvía en su tibieza… lo enloquecía con sus curvas… Cuánto había anhelado tenerlo como lo tenía ahora, sólo para su persona; un placer individual, SU placer individual. Había costado caro, aún le pesaba en la billetera, pero bien valía lo que cobraba… Su amado y adorado…

¡¡RAMEN!-

Naruto se abalanzó a devorar el hermoso plato de comida (hermoso según él), sin reparar en las miradas recelosas de prácticamente toda la clientela del 'Ichiraku Ramen' sobre su persona.

Tranquilízate Naruto, el ramen no irá a ningún lado-

¡Iruka-sensei!- exclamó el rubio fijándose en la persona que acababa de entrar y ahora tomaba asiento a su izquierda. Rayos, si tan sólo hubiera esperado un poco más no habría tenido que pagar él mismo por la comida.

Ay Naruto, ¿es necesario que hagas tanto escándalo cada vez que ves un plato de esa cosa? Me da vergüenza ajena-

¡Sakura-chan!- esta vez la muchacha de cabellera rosada se sentó a su derecha, mirando hacia todos lados, quizá esperando no ser vista por nadie conocido- Eh… ¿no estabas con Sasuke?-

Tú lo has dicho… 'estaba'…- comentó Sakura dejándose caer hasta quedar con el mentón apoyado en la barra del restaurante- Pero entiendo que se fuera, porque él es un chico muy responsable y preocupado por el medio ambiente…-

¡Ja! Dices eso porque te dio la excusa de que 'olvidó regar las plantas'- interrumpió su rival, Ino, que había aparecido de quién sabe dónde al lado de la pelirrosa.

¡No es una excusa! ¡Estás celosa porque él estaba conmigo y no contigo!-

¿¡Acaso crees que me importa que estuvieras con él? Sasuke y yo tenemos una conexión mucho más profunda, no necesito perseguirlo todo el día como tú…-

Claro, debe ser una especie de relación telepática, ya que nunca te habla, ¿eh?-

¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE, SAKURA-FRENTONA?-

¡¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE, INO-CERDA!-

Rápidamente todos los clientes, que habían estado haciendo de espectadores, volvieron a sus propios asuntos; las peleas entre Ino y Sakura ya eran algo cotidiano y rara vez contaban con algún argumento o insulto nuevo. Naruto observó su plato vacío… ¡ni había notado cuando terminó de comer! Ah, el ramen… un placer tan efímero… Levantó el rostro y se encontró con la sonrisa de su ex profesor, la cual devolvió a pesar de la falta de su manjar.

Deberíamos separarlas ya…- comentó Iruka pensando que si se estiraban las mejillas un poco más quedarían así por siempre.

Supongo… - respondió Naruto con desgano, ¿cuántas veces a la semana se repetía esa escena?- No entiendo por qué tanta fascinación con Sasuke, no le veo nada de especial… es más, es un antipático y antisocial datte ba yo… ¿qué le encuen…?- fue bajando el tono de voz a medida que sentía un aura malévola a sus espaldas.

¿¡ESTÁS HABLANDO MAL DE SASUKE-KUN?- Sakura e Ino gritaron al unísono, incluso con las mismas expresiones de enfado en el rostro… si había algo en lo que estaban de acuerdo, era la perfección de Sasuke.

Este… ¿no?- el rubio se encogió en su asiento, ¿mujeres enfurecidas?… no, gracias. Aunque de todas manera, estamos hablando de Naruto, ¿creen que supo cuando guardar silencio?- ¡Pero no entiendo por qué lo defienden datte ba yo! ¡Nunca les hace caso! De hecho, trata mal a todo el mundo y encima tiene fan club-

¡Sí nos hace caso!- reclamó la rubia.

Lo que pasa, es que no habla mucho porque en el fondo es un chico tímido…- comentó la pelirrosa en un tono soñador acompañado por el rubor de sus mejillas y los ojos brillantes.

¿¡Tímido? ¡Ja! Sasuke no es tímido, es un ególatra vanidoso… debería ser más como yo- terció con voz de haber hecho un gran descubrimiento y apremiara comunicárselos- Siempre va por ahí con su mirada de 'soy-Uchiha-Sasuke-el-mejor-de-todos-y-no-te-comparas-conmigo-porque-soy-más-especial-que-tú', vamos, ¡admítanlo! ¡No hace nada bueno por nadie datte ba yo!-

Las muchachas alzaron una ceja al mismo tiempo, preguntándose muy en el fondo de su ser por qué parte deberían empezar a descuartizar el cuerpo del ya sentenciado a muerte Naruto. Y demás estaría decir que opinaban que la perorata recién oída se aplicaba perfectamente a quien la había dictado.

Me temo que estoy en desacuerdo contigo, Naruto…-

Y sí, la suerte estaba de lado de nuestro carismático protagonista, quien fue salvado por aquella misteriosa e intrigante voz… aunque al voltear a ver de dónde provenía, todos pudieron notar que la intervención carecía de misterio e intriga, para ser sinceros, de haber puesto un poco más de atención se habrían dado cuenta que Hatake Kakashi llevaba largo rato sentado a la derecha de Iruka, escuchando con interés la discusión… y probablemente esperando el momento de salvar a Naruto o hacer que su aparición en la historia resultara más emocionante.

Tras la decepción de recibir resoplidos con desgano y casi abucheos en vez de las ovaciones y rostros sorprendidos que se esperaba por su gran interrupción, Kakashi continuó con lo que estaba diciendo para desviar la atención hacia el tema principal y no atraerla a la dichosa pregunta que resaltaba en el rostro de Iruka: ¡¿en qué momento apareciste!

Estoy en desacuerdo- sí, eso ya lo dijiste- Naruto, no está bien que hables así de tu compañero, puede que Sasuke no sea la persona más sociable del mundo…- entrecejos fruncidos por parte del público femenino y expresiones de incredulidad representando el masculino-…pero deberías recordar las cosas que ha hecho por ti...-

Hizo una pequeña pausa, esperando a que alguien dijera: 'Oh, ¡pero que buen profesor!', cosa que no sucedió, al menos no fuera de su mente. Observó al rubio; tomando en cuenta su lentitud, ya debería estar por comprender lo que le había dicho y darle las gracias por el consejo… en cualquier momento…

Ya sabes, cuando te regaló parte de su almuerzo en mi examen, siendo que yo le había dicho que no lo hiciera…- esa era su hazaña favorita, aún se le llenaban los… eh… el ojo de lagrimas cuando la rememoraba. Suspiró sin recibir respuesta- También esa vez que te salvó del gato que te iba a atacar…- ¿o ese había sido Kiba?- O la ocasión en que… lo besaste por "accidente", ¡vamos! ¡Yo te habría matado! Se portó bastante bien- El rostro de Ino creó una extraña imagen entre su rostro que iba tornándose de un tono peligrosamente azul y el cabello rubio ya propio, mientras que, a su lado, Sakura negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza formando una estela rosa a su alrededor. Naruto dejó su tan característico semblante de 'no-tengo-idea-de-lo-que-estás-hablando-pero-quiero-parecer-concentrado', en la que sus parpados se cerraban casi completamente, para (unos segundos más tarde, cuando comprendió las "comillas") alzar una ceja inquiriendo: '¿Insinúas que no fue un accidente?', cosa que su maestro pasó por alto, ya que había continuado con las "pruebas" sin hacer caso de las reacciones de sus alumnos- ¡Y esa cuando… eh… esa! ¡Esa de la fiesta…! Donde… ¡Te salvó la vida, Naruto! ¡Arriesgó su vida por ti! Eso no puedes olvidarlo- aunque Kakashi lo hubiera hecho para venir a recordarlo al final de una sarta de estupideces inventadas, siendo que ese habría sido un argumento definitivo desde el principio.

¿¡Lo ves?- Sakura detuvo su cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de enfocar un único Naruto (que su pesadilla era ver tres como ahora)- Aunque no me gusta, Sasuke ha hecho muchas cosas por ti, sólo porque es una persona formidable y…

…totalmente desinteresada, valiente, honorable- con mucha amabilidad Ino hizo el favor de continuar con la lista de virtudes del chico en cuestión- ¡Un acto tan noble de su parte haber hecho algo por este… Naruto!- concluyó que era la palabra adecuada- Y tan mal que se le agradece…-

Bien, sí, QUIZÁS haya hecho cosas buenas y todo eso… ¡pero cualquiera lo hace en una situación tan peligrosa datte ba yo! El asunto es que él es un antipático veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana… trescientos sesenta y ocho días al año… ¿entienden la idea? Es imposible convivir con él y su arrogancia- refutó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Eres tú él que lo trata mal!- replicó la pelirrosa, siendo corroborada por una rubia que asentía llena de convicción.

¿¡Yo lo trato mal? ¡¡Él! ¡¡Él me trata mal!- buscó con la mirada algo de apoyo… el cual no encontró- ¿Acaso quieren decir que es culpa mía que me trate así?-

¡¡¡SÍ!- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo, incluyendo a un Kakashi emocionado por haber aportado y un Iruka que no sabía muy bien por qué lo había dicho.

O sea que… ¿si yo lo tratara bien… él también lo haría?- la misma reacción por parte de su público e incluso alguna gente que no tenía nada que ver pero se animaba a gritar con el grupo- ¡Están locos datte ba yo! ¡Yo soy muy amable, es todo culpa de él!-

Bueno Naruto…- comenzó a decir Iruka algo avergonzado por los casi cuatro pares de ojos que se fijaron en él, sobre todo por los dos azules que tenían un dejo de esperanza, como si el dueño pensara que por fin se le iba a dar la razón-…en algo tienen razón las niñas, si mejoraras tu trato con Sasuke, de seguro podrían llegar a llevarse bien-

¿¡Q-qué!- entremedio de pancartas con frases como: '¡Viva Iruka-sensei!' o '¡Iruka es lo máximo!' e incluso: '¡Que aparezca pronto Sasuke en la historia!', Naruto se abrió camino hacia su ex profesor, sacudiéndose los papelitos de colores del cabello y enredándose con las serpentinas: Sakura e Ino parecían querer armar una fiesta con los desconocidos que se habían puesto de su parte… Hasta los oj… eh… el ojo de Kakashi que estaba a la vista daba la impresión de brillar más de lo normal- ¿¡Iruka-sensei… también en mi contra?- lo encaró el rubio.

No es estar en tu contra, es verlo de manera objetiva, el trabajo en equipo es importante, ya se los he dicho- sentenció el ninja réplica, recibiendo con gran satisfacción una pequeña ovación por parte del público, a pesar de que fuera sólo resultado de pedir a la camarera que pasara con un cartel que dijese: 'aplausos'.

Quizá por tener los parpados tan juntos Naruto no notaba nada de la extraña celebración que estaba dando a lugar… o talvez sólo por ser él mismo lo pasaba por alto -¡No, no, no! ¡Todos están en mi contra! ¡Hasta Kakashi-sensei datte ba yo! ¿¡Por qué todos se ponen del lado de Sasuke?-

Cuatro manos golpearon al mismo tiempo las frentes de sus respectivos dueños, (a Sakura le costó mayor trabajo cubrir toda la superficie…), resoplando con impaciencia. ¿¡Qué tan dura podía ser la cabeza de Naruto?

Ya está, ¡es un caso perdido!- la pelirrosa puso en palabras lo que todos en el local pensaban, acompañándolas de un certero golpe en la barra… el cual al fin llamó la atención del chico, aunque no más que la siguiente oración…- ¡No quiere aceptarlo porque no sería capaz de tratar bien a Sasuke-kun siquiera por un día!-

Silencio. Una pausa dramática y desconcertante… El rubio tiembla en su asiento, manteniendo su rostro hacia abajo, creando sombras que impiden distinguir con claridad sus facciones… Levanta la cara lentamente, con el entrecejo fruncido y los dientes peligrosamente apretados… Hasta Ino, que no lo conocía tanto como los demás, notó que ese era su punto débil…

¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE PODRÍA HACERLO!-

_Para demostrar las magnitudes del grito de nuestro protagonista, recurriremos a una suerte de ejercicio cinematográfico: "Cambio de Escena"_

Los tres hermanos, ninjas de la aldea secreta de la Arena, disfrutan de una agradable taza de té a media tarde, sentados a una mesa redonda… de pronto, una ráfaga de viento arrasa con todo a su alrededor, cada uno sujeta su tacita y alcanza a rescatar un par de galletitas, sin fijarse en las ventanas rotas o la especie de afro que les queda en la cabeza.

Parece que ese chico Naruto si podría hacerlo, ¿eh?- comenta Kankurou.

Temari se limita a asentir, tomando un pequeño sorbo de su té, mientras que Gaara piensa hacia sus adentros: "Un día lo voy a matar… en serio lo voy a matar…".

_Ahora que todo está más claro, volvamos a la escena en el 'Ichiraku Ramen'... _

¿Ah sí?- se aventuró a preguntar Sakura- ¿Te atreverías a hacer una apuesta por eso?-

A estas alturas ya todos los extras perdían el interés en la discusión, y para su suerte, no tuvieron que presenciarla mucho más, ya que en ese momento entró un sujeto gritando que en el bar de la esquina Tsunade-sama peleaba contra una máquina tragamonedas y Jiraiya-sama… ¡al mismo tiempo! Por lo que la manada de curiosos salió del local, dejándolo notablemente vacío. Kakashi e Iruka hicieron un ademán de irse… pero recapacitaron al percibir las miradas recriminadoras sobre ellos.

¡Eso depende de lo que vaya a recibir datte ba yo!-

¿Qué tal… un tazón de ramen?- sugirió con tono de vendedora telefónica, ¡llame ya!

No, ¡tendría que soportar a Sasuke TODO el día datte ba yo!- se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos con enfado y pronunciando palabras que nunca imagino que saldrían de su boca- Ni un tazón de ramen lo vale…-

¿Y qué dices de… dos tazones de ramen?- interrumpió Ino, ya como vendedora de puerta en puerta, ¡si lo compra ahora, se lleva otro de regalo!

¡Así está mucho mejor datte ba yo!- asintió feliz e ignorando el hecho de que su ex profesor y el actual hubieran caído de la silla y dos grandes gotas resbalaran por sus rostros- Aquí mismo, al final del día, ¡voy a cenar ramen datte ba yo!- tarareó caminando despreocupadamente hasta la salida. Ino y Sakura intercambiaron una significativa mirada.

¡Eh, Naruto!- llamaron al unísono- Si pierdes, tendrás que hacer nuestras tareas por una semana-

¡No me interesa, Uzumaki Naruto no va a perder esta apuesta!-

Dicha su última frase y saliendo con mucho estilo del local, Naruto comenzó a correr como si la propia muerte encapuchada viniera tras él… ¡necesitaba usar el baño con urgencia! De hecho, estaba tan ansioso de llegar que no notó la presencia de alguien apoyado en la pared del 'Ichiraku Ramen'… Nada más y nada menos que… Uchiha Sasuke.

Parecía calmado, totalmente indiferente a la estela de polvo que dejaba Naruto al correr, a los gritos provenientes del bar ("¡Déle con la silla, con la silla, Tsunade-sama!", "¡No importa que sea mujer, golpéala con la botella!", "¡Esa máquina tragamonedas le está ganando a ambos!") e incluso a las fanáticas que se cernían a su alrededor con pancartas de: "¡Por fin apareció Sasuke!"; mas por dentro, era un torbellino de ideas… confusas en su mayoría, con un ligero toque de enfado.

Cuando se había 'despedido' de Sakura (léase: 'liberado'), unos diez minutos atrás, creía que no podía ser más molesta… y ahora se sorprendía de la capacidad que poseía la pelirrosa para hallar el modo de hacerse más y más fastidiosa. ¿Qué se creía haciendo esa apuesta con Naruto? Aunque claro, no sólo estaba molesto con ella… también con el mismo Naruto… aceptando ese ridículo reto por… ¿¡un par de platos de ramen?

Se estaba pasando de la raya… podía soportarle muchas cosas… bueno, quizá no tantas, no se caracterizaba por su paciencia de santo, pero esto era demasiado. No iba a hacerle las cosas tan fáciles al rubio… de ninguna manera, ¿quería hacer apuestas referentes a él? Entonces que se atuviera a las consecuencias… ¡ya iba a ver! Lo trataría peor que de costumbre, a ver si podía ser 'amable'. Ja, no tenía idea con quién se estaba metiendo.

Así, el moreno paranoi… es decir, Sasuke, se retiró finalmente del callejón, aún ajeno a los gritos histéricos de algunas chicas que pasaban por allí o a la pelea en la que la máquina tragamonedas se estaba llevando el papel estelar. Antes de girar en la esquina, murmuró con cierto enfado: "Usuratonkachi"

_En la casa de Naruto… (El baño, mejor dicho)_

¡¡¡ACHÚ!- el pequeño genin se limpia la nariz con el dorso de la mano- ¡Ah, alguien debe estar hablando bien de mí datte ba yo!

Con el alivio reflejado en el rostro y una enorme sonrisa, Naruto sale del baño tarareando su canción favorita, sintiéndose liberado de un gran peso. Ya que había cumplido con el llamado de la naturaleza, tenía que comenzar a mentalizarse para lo que le esperaba esa tarde… aparte de la misión taaaaan interesante que de seguro les tenía Kakashi.

"Bien Naruto", se dijo a sí mismo, créanlo o no, "Es obvio que no puedes esperar que Sasuke te trate bien, por más adorable que seas, pero debes resistir y mostrar amabilidad, no importa lo antipático que se ponga… ¡Hazlo por el ramen!"

Un tanto sorprendido de sí mismo por tan brillante auto-consejo, notó que estaba un poco atrasado… digamos que si corría podría llegar antes que su maestro.

A la máxima velocidad que logró, llegó al lugar en bastante menos de lo que esperaba… aunque claro, esta vez no había contado con las apariciones misteriosas de Konohamaru que más que ayudarlo, lo terminaban metiendo en mayores líos de los que necesitaba. Desde un par de metros había podido divisar a sus compañeros esperándolo… al ver a Sasuke el oculto e irrazonable deseo de que le hubiera caído un piano en la cabeza, dejándolo incapacitado para asistir a la misión de ese día, se vio frustrado.

¡Hola Sakura-chan!- saludó alegremente, luego miró al moreno… tenía que hacerlo… fingió una sonrisa, la cual se notaba demasiado forzada, casi como si tuviera un gancho sujetándole ambos lados de la boca- Hola, Sasuke-

¡Llegas tarde, Naruto!- contestó Sakura, molesta sin motivo, como de costumbre, hasta que reparó en el hecho de que… ¡Naruto había saludado a Sasuke! Por lo visto no iba a perder tan fácilmente… Aunque eso más que preocuparla le hacía pensar que quizá resultaría más interesante de lo que había creído en un principio, ¿cómo reaccionaría el descendiente del clan Uchiha ante ese gesto tan inusitado? Lo observó con la interrogante reflejada en el rostro y, hasta cierto punto, un aire de expectación rodeándola…

El moreno levantó la vista, manteniendo su pose típica con los brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada en el borde del puente- ¿Tan difícil te resulta encontrar el camino desde tu casa hasta aquí, usuratonkachi?-

Silencio. Sakura soltó una pequeña risita, mientras que el rubio… los miraba. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo e hizo un movimiento con la mano como diciendo: "Vamos, tú puedes… entiéndelo", mas al no obtener respuesta…

Es un camino recto…- agregó- ¿O tu escaso intelecto también te impide entender mi insulto, dobe?-

Entrecerró los ojos, casi sintiendo las palabras "escaso intelecto" cayéndole sobre la cabeza como si estuvieran grabadas en piedra… Por poco y le gritaba uno de sus típicos: "¡SASUKE TEME!", pero la súplica de su estómago a través de un rugido le hizo recapacitar; sí, tenía hambre y la 'amabilidad' era su vale por ramen gratis… Entonces quiso responder con alguna oración ingeniosa, algo que pudiera insultarlo y a la vez sonara inocente, una frase llena de sarcasmo para refregarla en toda su arrogante cara…

¡Sí lo entendí datte ba yo! - …lamentablemente pensar e idear no eran sus fuertes.

Hey, Sakura, ¿tienes un par de tréboles?-

Claro que sí, pero te lo tendría que cob…-

¿¡Me están ignorando datte ba yo?- vociferó Naruto al notar, por fin, que sus compañeros ya estaban sentados en el suelo y además jugando cartas.

¿Ah? ¡Naruto, no arruines mi juego! ¡Estaba a punto de gan…!-

¿Necesitaste media hora para decir eso?- la pelirrosa decidió callarse tras ser interrumpida por segunda vez… y tan cerca que había estado de convencer a Sasuke de pasar del póquer normal a streaeh… a apostar algo distinto.

Quizá por suerte o por azares del destino, Kakashi apareció en ese preciso instante, liberando al rubio de tener que pasar otros treinta minutos pensando en algo que decir. El jounin alzó una mano sobre su cabeza a modo de saludo.

¡Llegas tarde, Kakashi-sensei!- reclamó Sakura. Un curioso _déjà vu_ le dio la sensación a Naruto de que la chica no tenía un gran repertorio de frases para saludar.

Ah, ¡Gomen, gomen! Es que de camino me encontré con una muchacha que buscaba la dirección de Manc-o-Planet, y bueno, nos pusimos a charlar y…-

¡Déjalo ahí datte ba yo! ¡De seguro es una historia que sacaste de ese libro pervertido que siempre andas trayendo!- Naruto aprovechó de descargar algo de su frustración en el pobre maestro que nada tenía que ver en el asunto… o, mejor dicho, que nunca lograrían probar su participación en la conversación debido a ciertos sobornos y hostigamientos previamente proporcionados a los diferentes testigos que Sasuke pudiera interrogar. He ahí la razón de su tardanza… quizá.

No, porque en el libro es Junko la que…-

Lo que sea, ¿y la misión?- los ojos negros del Uchiha se fijaron en Kakashi tras interrumpirlo; agudos, penetrantes y con ese toque amenazador que casi provoca a Sakura un derrame nasal…

"¡Maldito Sasuke! ¿¡Por qué siempre tiene esa actitud tan cool?" reclamó el rubio a sus adentros.

Ah… cierto, la misión- el ninja-réplica devolvió la mirada con igual intensidad, aunque sin perder por ello su común aire despreocupado.

¡Maldito Kakashi! ¿¡Por qué siempre tiene esa actitud tan cool?- vociferó un arbusto… o algo que pretendía serlo… bueno, era más bien un sujeto con un par de ramitas en la cabeza, como hizo notar Sakura.

¿¡Sujeto con un par de ramitas?- oyeron a un tronco... sí, un tronco del cual rápidamente salieron piernas, brazos y… cejas, digo, cabeza- ¡Sakura-san! ¡Te has dejado engañar por el camuflaje! En verdad es… ¡El gran Gai-sensei!-

¡Lee, haz hecho que nos descubrieran!- regañó el jardín ambulante que se hacía llamar maestro- Aunque me gustó tu presentación- alzó su dedo pulgar y sonrió mostrando los dientes que reflejaron un pequeño destello de luz- ¡Te perdonaré esta vez, porque entiendo que tu ardiente juventud te impulsa a hacer resaltar las cosas que te impresionan!-

¡Gai-sensei!- una puesta de sol de extraña procedencia se instaló de fondo mientras Rock Lee lloraba dos pequeños riachuelos de la emoción y observaba a su profesor en su magnificente pose de 'buen chico'.

…entonces, cuando Sasuke-kun o Kakashi-sensei pierdan deben entregar una prenda…-

¿Y yo qué datte ba yo?-

Tú me das dinero-

O sea que es como el póquer normal, sólo que quieres aprovecharte de Sas…-

¡KAKASHI!- interrumpió, nuevamente, Gai-sensei, esta vez sin las ramas proporcionándole ese toque tan… francamente ridículo. De fondo tenemos a Rock Lee tirando pétalos de flores para darle énfasis a su maestro.

¿Ah?-

¡De nuevo con esa actitud tan en onda!- lloró con su alumno tocando un violín pequeñísimo a modo de ambientación- ¡No podía esperar menos de mi eterno rival!-

La mirada que le ofrecieron los tres genins sólo podía ser comparada con la que le da un psiquiatra a su paciente justo antes de preguntarle qué le parecería pasar un par de semanas alojado en una linda habitación acolchada. Kakashi recogió los naipes que habían dejado en el suelo y comenzó a barajarlos con la vacía esperanza de poder jugar antes de que…

¡NO!-…eso pasara… otra vez la pose del 'buen chico' con ese resplandor que les encandilaba la vista, ¿qué pasta de dientes usaría? –Esto es más importante, ya que les he traído…- pausa fríamente calculada para que Lee tocara un redoble de tambores-… ¡LA MISIÓN!-

En ese momento todos fueron concientes de la gran cantidad de grillos que habitaban en Konoha y lo ruidosos que podían llegar a ser con ese molesto "cri-cri cri-cri"; aparte de descubrir una nueva planta, una especie de bola de color pajoso que pasó rodando por la escena, empujada sólo por el viento. Cosas curiosas salen a relucir en silencios tan muertos como aquel. Aún así, observaron detenidamente el pergamino con la palabra 'Misión' impreso que sostenía el jounin en lo alto.

Extrañamente Kakashi no lo ignoró, como pensaron que haría, sino que de repente botó las cartas y se acercó a paso lento, levantando las manos para tomar cuidadosamente el pergamino que se le ofrecía. Con voz intrigante dijo:

Ah… LA misión…- y entrecerró los ojos (bueno, se veía uno, pero se asume que fue con los dos); lo miró tan detenidamente que llenó de curiosidad a sus alumnos… ¿qué podía ser tan importante?

Sí, LA misión- corroboró Gai-sensei. Ambos cruzaron una rápida mirada de seriedad y asintieron sin decir otra palabra, creando una atmósfera llena de misterio con esos simples gestos… y ayudados por la música de película detectivesca de bajo presupuesto que había puesto Lee en un tocadiscos del período jurásico.

Kakashi volteó con un semblante sombrío y a sus espaldas Maito Gai y Rock Lee desaparecieron tras un tornado de hojas verdes… literalmente, ya que crearon una corriente en la que tiraron un par de hojas para despistar y luego corrieron por entre los arbustos creyendo que nadie lo notaría.

Desenrolló el pergamino ante los ojos entusiasmados de Naruto… ¿podría ser…? ¿Al fin una misión que valiera la pena? Sí, TENÍA que ser… así se distraería de la estúpida apuesta y además, aprovecharía de ser el héroe; de ese modo Sasuke estaría obligado moralmente a darles las gracias, y como de seguro no lo haría, todos notarían que él estaba en lo correcto desde el principio… Definitivamente eso sucedería…

_Media hora más tarde…_

¿Listo Naruto? A la cuenta de tres… ¡Uno, dos… tres!-

Eschuchó la voz de su maestro: Sí, era la señal, eso significaba que… ¡tenía que hacerlo ahora!

Oye chiquillo, te olvidas de mí-

El rubio se devolvió y tomó del brazo a la vieja decrep… señora con una buena cantidad de años encima que lo esperaba en una esquina para cruzar a la otra. ¿La gran misión? Ayudar a los ancianos a cruzar la TAN concurrida y peligrosa calle central de Konoha… no fuera a ser que los atropellara algún tipo corriendo con un martillo o algo por el estilo…

¡Vamos señora, muévase datte ba yo!- exclamó intentando apurar el paso, mientras más rápido terminara, más rápido podría ir a cobrar su ramen… mejor dicho, su tan merecido ramen, ya que Sasuke había resultado ser todo un…

¡Hey, usuratonkachi! ¡Ten cuidado con la anciana! ¡La idea es ayudarla a cruzar la calle, no al otro mundo!- …idiota. Le había pasado gritando cosas de ese tipo todo el santo día, hasta lo había sorprendido haciendo gala de su enorme repertorio de insultos, incluso palabras que en su vida había oído… ¿y él? Guardaba silencio, lo insultaba mentalmente y con eso bastaba, ya se desquitaría.

Caminó y caminó, ignorando el comentario y además a la mujer que le decía que prefería morir aplastada por una manada de rinocerontes a seguir con él, llegando al otro lado, cruzó una mirada con el moreno, que ya estaba allí, y se volteó para ir a buscar otro anciano.

Uchiha lo contempló con toda su frustración acumulada… ¡lo estaba ignorando! Se burlaba de él… ¡y no le respondía! ¡No había forma de hacerlo enojar!… Siguió observando su espalda… ¿Qué podía hacer? No importaba lo mal que lo tratara, simplemente no se enfadaba… ¿cómo podía hacerlo enfurecer?... Inconcientemente bajó un poco la vista… ¡Eso era!

Uzumaki tenía la vista fija en el siguiente vejestorio que estaría a su cargo, ya faltaba poco. Aunque, ¿por qué Kakashi no ayudaba también? ¡Ah, claro! ¡Debía estar muy ocupado con su cochina novela! Eso no tenía importancia, ¡lo estaba logrando! ¡Había dejado de pensar en Sasuke!

Sonrió y dio otro paso cuando… ¿¡Qué fue eso? Se detuvo en seco… Algo, había sentido algo. No una caricia ni un toque sin intención… nada que diera el indicio de ser un accidente. El ligero apretón que había sentido parecía totalmente adrede… ¿¡Quién rayos le había tocado el trasero?

Giró el rostro para ver al depravado, y futuro blanco de su furia, que se había atrevido a tocarlo… Del otro lado de la calle sólo estaban Kakashi, quien, por el tono sonrojado de sus mejillas que se podía ver aún a través de su máscara, parecía muy embelesado leyendo, y la anciana que acababa de llevar… ¿¡habría sido la vieja? Ah, sí, tenía una expresión muy sospechosa, esos ojos a medio cerrar y la boca que bostezaba eran las pruebas… Mas estaba a mucha distancia como para haberlo hecho y luego corrido hasta ese punto… Bueno, también estaba Sasuke… pero él no contaba; no, no podía ser… Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado… Con sus habilidades era perfectamente capaz de haberlo hecho sin que nadie lo notara y después regresar a su puesto… ¡No, aún así no podía ser!

(**Mente de Sasuke:** Perfecto, está cayendo…)

Sin embargo… si él no lo había hecho… ¿¡Por qué le sonreía de esa forma? ¿¡Por qué Uchiha Sasuke, de entre todas las personas del planeta, lo miraba, sonreía **Y** alzaba las cejas de manera incitante? Se estaba burlando de él, eso era… Con toda la furia que crecía en su interior alzó un puño y gritó:

¡SASUKE!- llamando la atención de todos en la calle… Miró a su alrededor… Sakura esbozaba una sonrisa llena de satisfacción… Si le decía algo ahora, todo su esfuerzo sería en vano… El moreno también destellaba satisfacción…

Entonces… sí lo había hecho… ¡Sasuke acababa de tocarle el trasero! Ahhh, ¿¡pero por qué lo haría? Sabía que estaba muy en forma, pero eso no era razón suficie… De pronto, una ampolleta pareció prenderse sobre la cabeza de Naruto a la vez que un ratón de laboratorio llegaba al final del laberinto a comer su queso…

¡SASUKE ERA GAY!

"Sasuke es gay… Sasuke es gay… Sasuke es gay…" se repitió una y otra vez, ya más choqueado que enojado… ¿era eso posible? Ahora sí que no quería decir nada… "Diablos… ¡Sasuke es gay datte ba yo!"

"¡Maldición! ¡Estuve tan cerca!" se quejó el descendiente del clan Uchiha, "Esto no se queda así…".

Su orgullo resultaba ser más fuerte… aunque, ¿habría sido igual si hubiera sabido lo que Naruto pensaba ahora de él? ¿No había pensado en las consecuencias que le acarrearía a su imagen? ¿Le sería indiferente que todas las mujeres de Konoha creyeran que las había rechazado por ser gay? ¿Sabría si la gallina fue primero o si había sido el huevo? Sólo el tiempo lo diría… (O el normal transcurso de esta historia y el estado de ebriedad de la autora).

¡Chicos, ya estamos!- Sakura sacó a ambos de sus ensimismamientos y cavilaciones sin rumbo fijo- ¡No queda ninguno!-

Naruto ya estaba junto a ella, así que desvió la vista para no mirar a Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia ese lado. Kakashi venía junto al pelinegro, al cual dio una palmadita en el hombro… ¿sabría lo que había hecho? Actuaba de manera cómplice… ¿estaría de acuerdo? Quién sabe, tratándose del ninja-réplica, todo es relativo.

El jounin apresuró el paso y reunió a sus alumnos- ¿Les gustó?- ¿la plaga de grillos de nuevo? Deberían fumigar Konoha de vez en cuando- ¡Qué bueno, porque tenemos otra misión!-

Lo que respondieron los tres genins deberá ser censurado debido a su alto contenido ofensivo y no apto para personas sensibles o con problemas cardíacos.

_En la otra misión…_

Tenemos de fondo el ya conocido bosque de Konoha. Ese que tantas misiones y pruebas del grupo 7 había presenciado…. Y que ahora volvía a presenciar… ¿se aburriría el bosque de ver a los mismos tarados una y otra vez intentando atrapar al pobre gato que lo único que pedía era un poco de libertad?

¡Ah, lo tengo!- vociferó finalmente Naruto, tras la dificultosa persecución y el correspondiente salto y aplastamiento proporcionados al indefenso felino.

Sasuke no le había dirigido la palabra y mucho menos insultado… cosa que lo ponía más nervioso que si le hubiera dicho que sufría una enfermedad terriblemente contagiosa tras haber bebido de su mismo vaso. Sakura podía sentir la tensión entre ellos dos y se preguntaba con seriedad si el pelearse periódicamente era un método de relajación o una especie de terapia a la que estaban acostumbrados.

Bien, a este pequeño me lo llevo yo- indicó Kakashi tomando a Calcetín... y pensando que, de ser gato y tener una dueña con el sentido común de una nuez que le permitía ponerle de nombre "Calcetín", él también se escaparía con tanta frecuencia y perseverancia.

¡Ah, entonces ya nos podemos ir datte ba yo!-

¡No!- Naruto se detuvo en seco, con un pie levantado en posición para correr interrumpida, al escuchar la tan imponente negativa de su maestro, reflejó en sus facciones su desgano e incredulidad- No, ustedes dos tienen que quedarse aquí y esperar nuevas instrucciones-

El rubio sonrió por un momento, creyendo que eso era obra del chakra para premiarlo por todo su esfuerzo… y entonces se dio cuenta de que Kakashi se refería a Sasuke, no a Sakura, cuando decía 'ustedes dos'. El moreno resopló molesto, pero se sentó cerca de un árbol sin reclamar… al contrario de la pelirrosa…

¿¡Ustedes dos? ¿¡Y yo qué?-

Tú tienes que venir conmigo…- contestó posando una mano en su hombro y encaminándola lejos de aquél sitio.

¿Y por qué yo y no Naruto?-

Porque… Ah, pequeña Sakura… son asuntos de jounins que no comprenderías…-

Los observó alejarse a paso rápido… ¿Por qué, de todas las misiones realizadas y por realizar, Kakashi tenía que elegir precisamente esa para dejarlos solos? Todo su cuerpo se tensó y un curioso escalofrío-temblor lo recorrió de pies a cabeza... No, debía calmarse… "Tranquilo Naruto, actúa como si nada"

Con movimientos claramente forzados y poco 'naturales' se fue a sentar a… tres metros de distancia de su compañero, quien lo miró desafiante… "Claro, debe haber notado mi plan para hacerlo perder la apuesta y por eso me evita… No, dobe, no va a ser tan fácil" pensó hacia sus adentros, sin imaginar siquiera la verdadera razón de su comportamiento.

Por lo mismo, se levantó de su lugar para sentarse junto al chico que no le dirigía la mirada… De un momento a otro estallaría y lo llenaría de insultos, y hasta golpes quizá, como de costumbre. Sólo un poco más…

Hey, usuratonkachi-

Al reparar en su presencia, más bien en su demasiado cercana presencia, abrió los ojos a su máxima capacidad e impuso una especie de récord al reptar dos metros sobre su espalda en una fracción de segundo, cosa que sólo logró divertir más al sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

Una vez más se acercó y otra vez más Naruto se alejó… Repitieron lo mismo un par de veces, dando vueltas en círculos debido a la poca noción de dirección del rubio, hasta que ambos gastaron sus energías (es decir, estuvieron como el gato y el ratón por mínimo dos horas). Sasuke jadeaba mirándolo a los ojos… ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero… si no funcionaba…

Te ves cansado, dobe, duérmete- invitó amablemente, según él, tomando la cabeza del rubio y posándola en su regazo. ¿Que si se había vuelto loco? Quizá, mas esa acción tenía una buena razón… ¿Qué podía hacer enojar a Naruto, si tratarlo mal no servía? Lo opuesto, tratarlo bien… Reaccionaría en cualquier momento.

¿Q-qué mierd…?-

Naruto se veía a sí mismo en el último lugar del planeta que pensó alguna vez que estaría… ¿¡Qué diablos estaba pasando?... ¿¡Sasuke realmente era gay?... ¿¡Se interesaba… en él?... ¿¡Y por qué, por todos los kunais de Konoha, le acariciaba el cabello?... No, ¡estaba fuera de control!

Levantó el rostro para enfrentarlo y… un enorme entendimiento cayó sobre él, como si toda la agilidad mental de la que había carecido en ocasiones anteriores viniera a ayudarlo a comprender a modo de disculpa… ¡Sasuke quería hacerlo enojar! Sí, estaba más que claro… ese aire de satisfacción expectante únicamente podía significar eso… ¿Sabría lo de la apuesta? ¿O era sólo por fastidiarlo?

Se miraron a los ojos, chocaron sus vistas y casi se podían distinguir chispitas saliendo de ambos… Cada uno era el reflejo del otro, el reflejo de la misma resolución. La frase 'No perderé ante ti' estaba grabada en sus facciones… La batalla había comenzado.

Gracias, Sasu-chan- dijo con expresión socarrona acomodándose en su regazo… Le dio la impresión de que si ponía atención podría alcanzar a oír la sangre de Sasuke hirviendo de furia.

No, pero esa acción estaba lejos de ser el 'jaque-mate', aunque además hubiera cerrado los ojos con toda la intención de tomar una buena siesta… Aún tenía otra jugada que hacer: movió la mano para acariciar el rostro de su rival, delineando sus mejillas y apartando algunos de los rubios cabellos que enmarcaban su cara… Si eso no le sacaba un insulto, no sabría qué podría hacerlo… Por seguridad, agregó:

De nada, Naru-chan-

Separó los párpados de súbito… ¡ese era un golpe bajo! ¡Ahhh, Sasu-chan quería jugar sucio! Uzumaki Naruto le daría un juego sucio. Alzando su mano alcanzó la que lo acariciaba y entrelazó los dedos con ella, aplicando un poco de fuerza para acercarla a él y… besarla.

Toma eso, Sasuke.

Se quedó congelado… ¿Naruto acababa de… besar su mano? ¡Maldito! ¡Le estaba ganando y encima lo hacía ver como una chica! No, ¡ya vería de qué estaba hecho el clan Uchiha! NADIE vencería a Uchiha Sasuke. Aproximó su rostro al del rubio… respiró hondo y… juntó sus labios con los de él.

¿Te rindes ya, Naruto?

No fue así, es más, con la clara intención de no quedarse atrás, Naruto separó sus labios, de manera que ese casto toque se convirtiera en un beso como Hokage-sama manda, hasta posó la mano tras la nuca de Sasuke para impedirle el movimiento… Eso provocaría que lo golpeara, no cabía duda.

Los dos mantenían los ojos abiertos… creando una escena francamente boba. Fruncían el entrecejo, retándose a romper el contacto. Estaba claro que quien se alejara perdería… ¡Cualquier acción valía, por muy baja que fuera! Mientras más rápido, mejor, ese combate no podía durar mucho… ambos sabían que si alguien los llegaba a ver tendrían que empezar a decir adiós a sus posibilidades de matrimonio.

Lo único que quedaba por hacer… era provocar al otro para que se acobardara. Aquello no se trataba de un beso, era una guerra.

Uchiha juntó los parpados y rozó con su lengua la de Uzumaki con el propósito de que éste por fin notara lo que hacían… "B-E-S-Á-N-D-O-S-E", hasta un idiota como él debía saber que eso no era algo que dos chicos pudieran hacer como si nada… Lamentablemente, Naruto parecía indiferente a ese ínfimo detalle, las ganas de vencerlo eran mucho mayores que unas cuantas reglas morales que a nadie importaban; resistiría ese beso hasta que Sasuke decidiera romperlo y así concederle la victoria.

Un ligero sentimiento de desesperación ejerció soberanía en su mente… No podía ser… No iba a ser él quien quedara como débil…De ninguna manera, por denigrante que fuera la competencia, demostraría que era muy superior a él… ¿Asustado por un beso? ¡Nunca!... Una estrategia… Sí, ya había planeado algo… Incluso en una situación como esa Sasuke sacaba a relucir su increíble intelecto: Naruto no soportaría estar 'sometido' por nadie, ¿verdad? Así que, si se posicionaba sobre él… cosa que justo en ese momento comenzó a hacer… Se levantaría inmediatamente con ese ímpetu que sólo él poseía.

Bueno, en algo estaba en lo correcto, en cuanto el rubio sintió ese peso sobre su persona una enorme vena palpitante asomó cerca de su protector de Konoha y, pidiéndole fuerza prestada hasta a Kyubi, se giró quedando sobre el moreno. Poco importaba la apuesta ahora… y técnicamente no lo estaba tratando mal… Es que no podía haber nada mejor que esa sensación de extraordinaria supremacía.

Extraordinariamente breve, la verdad… Sasuke frunció todavía más el entrecejo ante su 'opresor' y, concentrando toda su chakra en los brazos y rodillas, tomó a Naruto por la espalda para quedar encima de él. Ese sabor a victoria ya lo conocía… sabor a victoria en su mente, porque lo que tenía en su boca le sabía a ramen.

Nuevamente el chico zorro giró… y luego el heredero del sharingan… y otra vez más Naruto… y de nuevo Sasuke… y rodaron… rodaron… y volvieron a rodar… Se embarraban la ropa… El pasto se les pegaba a la espalda… Mataban a cualquier insecto inocente que tenía la mala suerte de pasar por el campo de batalla… Casi arrollaron a una ardilla en medio de esas violentas rotaciones… Mas todo eso fue ignorado, no dejaron de besarse en ningún momento y mantuvieron los ojos cerrados…

Perder no estaba entre las posibilidades… El encuentro daba para horas… Y de seguro así habría sido de no ser porque los interrumpieron.

Oh, sí que los interrumpieron…

Los sonidos de pisadas fueron lo primero que los distrajo… pero lo que hizo que se separaran a más de 50 metros de distancia en menos de lo que dices "Orochimaru es un pedófilo" fue la inconfundible cabellera rosada de payas… Sakura acercándose a gran velocidad.

A la muchacha le resultó extraña la escena: Naruto silbaba mirando hacia el suelo y jugando distraídamente con sus pulgares mientras que Sasuke observaba con detenimiento el árbol sobre su cabeza, dando la impresión de que quería saber la cantidad exacta de hojas que poseía.

¿Qué estaban haciendo?- inquirió con cierto recelo mezclado de curiosidad. (n/Kita: o sea desconfiada y encima metida o.ó)

Sasuke se sonrojó ligeramente y ofreció mayor concentración a su importante tarea… Los grillos que habían sobrevivido a la reciente batalla hacían ruido como si de una protesta se tratara… y seguramente así era… menospreciados en toda la historia y encima masacrados.

¿…Chicos?-

Naruto se levantó de su lugar, alzando un puño que contrarrestaba con su expresión avergonzada- ¡Estábamos peleando datte ba yo!-

¿Peleando?- repitió furiosa- ¡Ah, quizá qué le hiciste a Sasuke-kun para incitarlo a que peleara contigo! Bueno, ¡perdiste la apuesta!-

¿¡QUÉ? ¡¡NO! ¡¡ÉL PELEÓ CONMIGO!- vociferó apuntándolo con un dedo acusador- ¡¡Yo no hice nada datte ba yo!- agregó de manera poco convincente.

Sakura iba a volver a reclamar cuando Sasuke se puso de pie con un aire de suma satisfacción en su rostro… les dio la espalda y, previo a emprender su camino a casa, dijo:

Sí, y espero volver a pelear contigo, Naruto-

La pelirrosa y el rubio lo miraron alejarse bastante más que sorprendidos… La primera se preguntó por qué Sasuke demostraba ese interés por un idiota como él. El segundo esbozaba una ligera sonrisa y abría la boca para gritar:

¡Yo también datte ba yo! ¡Y te aseguro que te voy a ganar, Sasuke!-

Al escucharlo, y antes de continuar caminando hasta salir de la escena, Uchiha Sasuke sonrió bajando la vista al suelo y murmurando algo como: "Usuratonkachi".

**-FIN-**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Kita-chan: **…nee… sigue alguien ahí? o.o con ke sea una persona me conformo T.T sí sé, kedó muy… absurdo… e ke no tenía ganas d escribir naa serio (no se notó, ne? e.e) Ah! Pero esto va dedicado única y exclusivamente a Minasuka, e un regalo pa eia, así ke mejor ke eia tome la responsabilidad! n.n

Weno… mi primer sasunaru… igual e emoshionante ;O; así ke dejen reviews n.n ¡ y weno, si a alguna extrañia persona le gustó esta cosa… podría haber una continuación… tengo una idea por ahí… e.e y si no… no sé, dmá ke la hago igual d puro picaa o.ó

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**NOTAS:**

Ningún grillo fue lastimado en la escritura de este fanfic.

Nunca supimos qué pasta de dientes usa Gai-sensei, pero sí nos llegó la noticia de que pondrá una tienda de disfraces junto a Rock Lee.

Tsunade y Jiraiya perdieron mucho dinero, pero fuera de eso salieron ilesos.

Sasuke y Naruto lavaron su ropa con Drive.

Kakashi estaba leyendo Lawful Drug, alcanzó a terminar el tomo dos y espera con impaciencia el tres.

A Kishimoto le encantó el fanfic… está pensando seriamente en hacer un capítulo sobre esto.

La escritora no estaba ebria y nunca habla de sí misma en tercera persona.

_Saluitos especiales a mi cheerleader personal que no dejó de animarme en mi bataia contra el sasunaru… te kiero )_


End file.
